The present invention relates generally to the field of article expansion mechanisms. More specifically the invention relates to an apparatus and method of an article diameter.
Articles, such as bottles, cans and jar typically have safety seals applied thereto in order to prevent tampering and to alert customers of possible tampering. Safety seals, such as plastic collars and/or covers are generally attached to an article prior to shipping or delivering the article for a consumer. The safety seals require an article with a non-uniform sized neck in order to hold and retain the safety seal properly.
Conventionally, the non-uniform sized (diameter) neck can be produced when the article is initially shaped/formed, or the article may have an additional neck component added to retain the safety seal. Such conventional methods can be costly and time consuming.